


Big Bad Wolf

by LadyFogg



Series: Venus of the Hardsell [3]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Constantine (TV) RPF, Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mucous Membrane John - Freeform, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: Sequel to Bathed in Red. It’s a normal Saturday evening in your club when you realize Mucous Membrane is the evening’s band. Torn between going home and staying to face Johnny, you fight your impulse to run away. After all, you do owe him a drink.





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Song: https://open.spotify.com/track/6V9laY8ZZzPKC3WRiYSUkL

 

It’s been a year and a half since your life exploded, leaving you angry, lost, and alone. Thankfully, your downward, self-destructive spiral didn’t last. After many nights bar hopping, and several one-night stands, you began the slow process of recovery.

Six months ago, you became manager at a local club, and it’s been smooth sailing ever since. You enjoy the normalcy, the stability. Both have been lacking in your life for far too long, and it feels nice to have a job you care about and money in the bank.

Tonight seems like any other. You arrive at the club at eight, heading straight for your office to pick up the setlist for the evening. Your assistant manager handles booking and organizing the talent, which leaves you free to handle more important aspects of your job. Like making sure everyone gets paid. 

You sit at your desk, rustling through the mess of papers. Invoices, phone messages, schedules...none of them are what you’re looking for. You like to review the set before you start your shift, so you can rearrange anything, if necessary. You eventually find your assistant’s clipboard in the middle of the pile and lean back in your chair, swirling from side to side as you go down the list. 

There’s your DJ of course, and several bands you’ve hired in the past, but when you get to the last name, your heart skips a beat and you jolt upright. 

_ Mucous Membrane _

You read it again, and then a third time just to make sure you’re not having some kind of a stroke. Shit. What?! How is that possible?!  

You scramble for the phone, punching in your assistant’s home number and waiting anxiously as it rings.

“Hello?” comes a tired voice.

“It’s me,” you say by way of greeting. “When did you book Mucous Membrane? How did you hear about them?”

“Er...I don’t remember,” your assistant says after a short pause. 

You frown. “How can you not remember?” you ask.

“It was a month or so ago,” they respond. “Needed a headliner for the evening.”

“I would hardly call them a headliner,” you snort. 

“Well I assumed they were pretty good since you had their lead singer’s business card on your desk,” your assistant says. “I’m sorry, was I wrong? Should I not have booked them?”

Confused, you look down, moving a few papers to the side. You lost John’s business card months ago, so it’s takes you completely surprised to find it lying innocently in the middle of your desk. 

“He said you two were old friends,” your assistant continues, clearly trying to dig themselves out of the hole they think they’ve fallen in. “Their manager called me the next day and we set it up. I’m sorry, boss, I didn’t--”

“It’s fine,” you interrupt. “It’s fine. No need to apologize. I was just surprised is all. Sorry to bother you on your night off.”

You hang up before they respond, fingers tracing the words on the card. How the hell did that card end up on your desk? You suppose it’s possible you took it out of your pocket and left it there. You did carry it around for some time. But you know you’ve cleaned your desk since its disappearance and you would have seen it for sure. 

In any case, the fact of the matter is you thought you’d never see Johnny again, and now he’s going to be in your club in a few short hours. Your first instinct is to bolt. But there’s no one to cover your duties, and after scaring your poor assistant, you don’t want to call them in. 

With a heavy sigh, you haul yourself out of your seat. You’re an adult, you can do this. You can face the man you banged backstage and then ditched immediately after. Even though the hope of him not remembering you is out the window after that conversation you just had. Which actually makes you feel a little proud. He remembers you, though you’re not sure how he knew this was your club. It’s not like you told him your name. 

Deciding to push those questions aside, you throw yourself into your work. 

Normally, the night goes quickly since you’re always so busy. But tonight it doesn’t. Tonight the minutes drag by at a frustratingly slow pace. Every time you’re notified of a band’s arrival, you think it’s John’s. But it’s not, and you realize with surprise that you’re actually looking forward to seeing him. 

They don’t show up until a few minutes before their time slot. And when they do, you’re too busy helping behind the bar to greet them. You get so wrapped up in what you’re doing, you miss them getting on stage, until an explosion of loud music, followed a familiar voice, makes you look up. 

“ _ Love, adventure, death and glory, the short goodbye, the whispered story…” _

You’re struck by how good John looks; almost exactly how you remember him from last year. You almost forgot how hot he is, and you find it difficult to get back to what you were doing. The song continues, the crowd responding somewhat positively, even though the music isn’t usually the kind your regulars are used to. 

The additional bartender arrives, so you excuse yourself and slip out from behind the counter. By now the song is winding down, and you maneuver your way through the crowd, getting closer to the stage. He hasn’t noticed you yet, at least, you don’t think he has. You find a spot off to the side, crossing your arms with amusement at the whole situation. The song ends, the crowd actually applauds loudly, and Johnny grins. 

“Now this one,” he says. “I wrote after a little  _ fling  _ I had last year. Gorgeous bit, legs for days, and a wicked tongue.”

Instantly your face grows hot as the crowd hoots and hollers. Your first thought is,  _ He can’t be talking about me.  _ But then, Johnny’s eyes find yours suddenly, and he stares you down with a knowing smirk. 

He wrote a song for you. You’re doomed. 

“ _ You hear me knocking on your heart, if you let me in, I swear I won’t tear your apart love, oh no,”  _ Johnny sings. “ _ You hear that beating of my heart, alone in my own skin, and to be myself, with someone else, never turned out well, but I’m comin’. I smell your blood from far away, you’ve lost because, I’ve got your scent I’m on the hunt, there’s nowhere to run, ‘cause I’m comin’…” _

Dear god, it’s suddenly ten times hotter in here. Many thoughts race through your mind, and you find yourself wondering if he’s been looking for you this whole time. Was he pissed when he got off stage last year and found you were gone? Was he disappointed?

Johnny hasn’t taken his eyes off you, and you swear if he asked you to strip right there, you’d not only do as he says but also bang him right on the floor. So much for being a mature adult about this. 

The rest of the band sings the next part, but Johnny doesn’t break eye contact with you. 

“ _ My lover what have you become? Why must you look at me that way?” _

Is that supposed to be you speaking to him? Sort of sounds like it. Fuck, his eyes are so intense. His intention with you couldn’t be any clearer. 

“ _ Because my dear you look so good,”  _ Johnny sings. “ _ You’re good enough to eat. I’ll never let you go, once I have sunk my teeth into you.” _

Memories of your night together come flooding back in a haze. Johnny banging you against the wall, your teeth sinking into his neck, his loud noises as he came, spasming against you. 

“ _ I hear the trembling of your voice, don’t be a afraid,”  _ This is a seduction. He wrote this song to seduce you, and you hate yourself that it’s actually working. “ _ I’m not as vicious as the tomes say, I’m just hungry.” _

This time when the band sings backup, you can’t help but move closer to the stage, mouthing along with the words. “ _ My lover what have you become? Why must you look at me that way?” _

Johnny smirks. He knows he has you, or more accurately, will have you. Because as soon as the band is done, you’re dragging him into your office and having your way with him. You feel flush and desperate to ride him until you can’t walk properly. 

“ _ Because my dear you look so good,”  _ Johnny sings, grinning from ear to ear. “ _ You’re good enough to eat. I’ll never let you go, once I’ve sunk in my teeth...” _

And now you can’t help but remember his mouth on you, and how enthusiastic and eager he was to finish you off even though he himself had already come. Once that image is in your mind, you can’t get it out and you throw him a wink, before stepping back and letting the crowd swallow you. 

The band plays several other songs, which you watch from backstage. As questionable as their music is, you have to admire how much fun they’re apparently having. Applause signals the end of their act, and you clap along as the band members file off stage. 

Johnny is last, and when he sees you standing there, he strolls over. “See now, love,  _ this  _ is how I expected to find you after last time,” he says. 

Wincing, you shove your hands into your pockets. “Yeah, sorry about that,” you apologize. “I wasn’t exactly in the right headspace back then.”

Johnny pulls a cigarette out of his pocket, tucking the end between his lips as he feels around for his lighter. “You can make it up to me by buyin’ me that drink,” he says. 

You chuckle, pulling your own lighter out and offering it to him. Smoking has been something you've picked up over the last year and part of you wonders if it's subconsciously because of John. The taste of cigarettes does remind you of him every single time. 

“Deal,” you say. “Though, it  _ is  _ my club, so it’ll be free.”

“Even better,” Johnny says. He steps forward, entering your personal space as he takes the lighter from you. “Ta, love.”

There’s heat radiating off his body, and it’s dangerously inviting. You follow the movement of his hands as they light the end of his cigarette, before passing your lighter back. When you take it, he closes his fingers around yours, pulling you in even closer. His free hand comes up to remove the smoke as he exhales off to the side. Unable to stop yourself, you press your body along his. 

“So,” you say. “You’re going to ‘sink your teeth’ into me?”

Johnny grins. “If you play your cards right,” he teases. 

Laughing, you duck out of his grasp as he leans in. “Not here,” you tell him. “I’m the boss. Last thing I need is for my employees to see me making out with the talent.”

Johnny pouts around his cigarette. “You’re no fun,” he laments as he follows you further backstage, towards the door that leads to the main room. 

“We both know that’s not true.”

The bar is still crazy busy, and as Johnny moves in that direction, you catch his hand, leading him towards the VIP area. It’s empty at the moment, for which you are grateful. With Johnny here, you don’t want to be bothered with anyone else. Your security guard lets you pass and you pull Johnny down into the comfy booth with you. 

“Fancy,” he comments. 

“There are perks to being on top,” you say, before adding with a sly smile. “ _ Many  _ perks.”

Johnny takes a drag, examining you through hooded eyes as he leans back against the seat. “You’re gonna have to show me some time,” he says. 

One of your employees takes your drink order, and as she’s leaving, you notice Johnny’s bandmates close by, eyeing the two of you even as they’re surrounded by smiling, scantily clad women.  

“I think they’re envious,” you comment, nodding towards the group. “You’re in the VIP section and they’re not.”

Johnny rolls his head to the side to shoot them a grin, giving them a mocking wave. “Bit obvious, innit?”

“Do you want me to invite them to join?”

“Nah,” Johnny shakes his head. He extinguishes his cigarette butt in the ashtray in front of him. Sliding closer, he drops his hand under the table, finding your thigh. “M’fine with jus’ you an’ me.”

You lean into the touch. “How did you find me?” you ask. 

“Magic.”

You roll your eyes, stopping his hand from traveling up any further. “Very funny,” you say. “How about  _ why  _ did you find me?”

Johnny regards you for a moment, eyes roaming your face. “Haven’t stopped thinkin’ ‘bout that night,” he admits. “Also, needed to return  _ these.” _

From his pocket he draws out the panties you gave him, and you drag his hand down and out of sight. “Are you crazy?” you hiss. “You don’t just wave a woman’s underwear around!”

Johnny is delighted by your embarrassment, and tries to pull them away as you grab for them. “Aww look at you blush,” he teases. “You were so confident an’ bold the las’ time we met.”

“I had been drinking, and we were alone,” you say, still wrangling the panties from his grasp. He finally relents, letting you tug them free. You shove them into your pocket. “And it was the only way I could think of to apologize for ditching you.”

“I have another way,” Johnny says, fingers trailing up your arm, leaving goose bumps in their wake. 

Drinks are placed down in front of you, but you both ignore them in favor of looking at each other. “So, just like that, you show up out of nowhere, play a song for me, and then expect me to bang you like last time?” you ask.

“Not up for it?”

“Of course I am! I’m just making sure we’re on the same page,” you grin, picking up your drink. Johnny does the same and you tap your glass to his, before downing most of the liquor in one gulp. “Come with me.”

“That’s the plan, love.”

Heart racing, you slam your glass down onto the table and stand, Johnny following close behind. Bypassing security, and other patrons, you make your way across the room, towards the  _ Employee’s Only  _ door in the way back. 

“Oi! Constantine! Where you off to, mate?” Gary shouts after you both. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Gaz,” Johnny shouts back, before slinging his arm around your shoulders. 

If anyone else is paying attention, it’s fairly obvious what’s going to transpire, and part of you wishes Johnny would be a little more discreet. But you also realize that’s asking for a lot, so you go with it, leading him through the door to the back hallway. 

Once alone, Johnny pushes you against the nearest wall, cupping your face before practically smashing his mouth to yours. It’s just like the first time: hot, urgent, exciting, with a hint of danger. You instantly melt, mouth falling open with a loud moan as John kisses you deeply. Tongues meeting in the middle, you each try to gain the upper hand. There’s a desperation from Johnny you don’t remember feeling before, and you come to the conclusion that he’s thought about this moment for some time. 

“Office,” you mumble between kisses. 

“But that would mean stoppin’,” Johnny grins against your mouth, one hand dropping to tug on your belt loop. He draws your bodies together, and you can feel the outline of his cock through his jeans. 

“Only for a second,” you giggle. “Can’t blow you out here.”

Johnny groans, drawing back. “Which way?”

You seize his hand and tug him in the direction of your office, happy that none of your employees are around. The both of you nearly barrel through the door, slamming it shut behind you before attacking each other again. 

Johnny’s mouth never leaves yours as he pushes you towards the desk. You grab his shirt and spin, forcing his back to hit the edge and items to go scattering onto the floor as he moves to sit on the dull surface. He swipes papers away impatiently to make more room, spreading his legs so you can slot yourself between them. 

Your hands fall to his belt, impatiently undoing the buckle before reaching for the button of his pants. Johnny’s too busy reacquainting himself with your mouth to help, fingers buried in your hair and teeth nipping at your bottom lip. He’s sighing and groaning, as if he’s getting a fix of something he’s been craving. Which, you suppose he is. 

You break away gasping, and he lifts his hips so you can pull his pants down. His cock is already hard, practically springing from its confines comedically. You can’t help but giggle and Johnny lets out a chuckle as well. 

“Someone is happy to see me,” you grin. 

“Aye,” Johnny agrees, running a hand through his hair as you drop to your knees. “Been at half-mast since I first saw you makin’ those drinks behind the bar.”

“You were watching me?” you ask.

Johnny smiles, staring at you as if he can’t believe you’re really there. “You look good, love,” he says. “I couldn’t ‘elp it.

There’s a moment that passes, where you simply stare at each other, seemingly registering that you’re finally together again. You hadn’t realized how much you wanted this until that exact moment. Months spent staring at that business card has somehow led to this reunion, you’re sure of it. The paper is worn thin from all the times you ran your fingers across it. How many times did you reach for the phone? How many times did you start dialing, only to chicken out and hang up?

None of that matters now. 

You run your tongue up the underside of his cock and Johnny swears, leaning back on his elbows. “Must’a touched meself hundreds of times while thinkin’ ‘bout that mouth of yours,” he continues, watching you wrap your lips around the head. 

“Really?” you tease, briefly tonguing the slit on the end. “Hundreds?”

Before he can answer, you suck hard and Johnny groans loudly, hips immediately pistoning up. You manage to avoid gagging by pulling back, and shoot him an amused look. Johnny only grins lazily, head falling back as you start to move your mouth up and down his swollen shaft. After a minute or so, you realize two things. One, you forgot how fucking loud Johnny can be. You’ve barely started and he’s already moaning as if you’ve deepthroated him. And two, your knees are not going to last long this way.

You pull off for a second, and Johnny whimpers with disappointment. “Fuckin’ ‘ell, love--”

“Oh relax! I need to readjust,” you tell him, pulling your chair over. “Here, turn this way.”

You collapse into the chair, rolling it forward and Johnny turns, sliding his legs on either side of you. “Perfect,” you grin, taking him into your hand. Hunched over, but not kneeling on the hardwood floor, you waste no time, sucking him passed your lips as hard as you can.

Johnny falls back onto the desk, head practically hanging over the edge. “Fuck, yes, love!” he exclaims, one hand finding your hair. 

He tries to push your head down as he thrusts up, but you don’t let him, refusing to relinquish the control you have. Bracing your arms on his thighs, you pin him to the desk, pulling off his cock with a wet pop. Wrapping your hand around him, you jerk him off, loving the way his stomach muscles clench and his back arches slightly. 

“You know, I’ve yet to have sex in this office,” you comment, squeezing harder. 

Johnny is already panting, lifting his head to smirk at you. “Well aren’t I special?” he teases. 

“Oh you’re something alright.” 

This time when you take him into your mouth, you suck him down right to the base, until the dark blond curls tickle your nose. After a second, you pull off, gagging, before immediately doing it again. Johnny swears, both hands in your hair now as you set a near brutal pace, head bobbing on his lap. 

The taste and feel of him brings you right back to that night you met, and it’s like the last year has happened at all. However this time, you can clearly see his expression and it’s even more beautiful than you could have ever anticipated. Red cheeks, cute wrinkle as he furrows his brow, teeth briefly biting into his lower lip...fuck you wish you had a camera to capture the moment.  

Johnny’s twitching and jerking up into your mouth, sounds continually pouring from his mouth, whether it’s swears, gasps, moans, or your name. 

God, that’s the best part. Hearing that fucking voice say your name  _ that way _ . 

You’re drooling around his cock, and you know you should probably stop to catch your breath, but you honestly don’t want to because that would mean Johnny would stop making such delicious noises. You’re spared from making that choice when Johnny yanks you off.

“Gonna shoot me load if you keep doin’ that,” he exclaims. “Dunno how that was even better than last’ time.”

Grinning and panting, you pull away and lean back in your chair, wiping your mouth with your hand. “Really? You were gonna come just from a little blow job?” you tease.

“That was  _ not  _ little!” Johnny exclaims, sliding off the desk and placing his hands on the arm rests at your sides. “Having a bloke halfway down your throat over and over again isn’t easy. And I should know.”

He steals a kiss from you as you laugh, before pushing the chair until it hits the wall. Eyeing you hungrily, he drops to his knees, reaching for your jeans. After he easily undoes the button, you lift your hips, allowing him to drag them down and off. You have to say, you picked the perfect night not to put on underwear.  

John wastes no time, throwing your legs over his shoulders and burying his face between your thighs. Heat shoots through your body and down to your core, leaving you gasping from excitement. Feet braced on the desk, you grab Johnny’s hair just as he did to you, arching into his mouth as his tongue slips inside. No hesitation, no build up...just right to being where he apparently really wants to be. Now you’re the one whimpering and swearing, especially when his thumb presses softly to your clit, before dragging a small circle around it. 

Outside your office, music blares and people dance the night away, while you are consumed by the talented mouth of one John Constantine. Fuck you’ve never met someone whose tongue can be everywhere you want it to be at once. Maybe he is magic. Wouldn’t that be a hilarious twist of fate. Or he’s just really good at oral. 

Whatever the case, you don’t fucking care. All you care about is his mouth massaging your folds, and him moaning low in his throat as if he’s sampling the sweetest treat in the world. That beautiful tongue slips out of you, but his thumb continues its torturous circles, even as Johnny spreads you open further with his other hand. When he licks you again, it’s a small tentative one to your hidden pucker, and you moan. 

The next thing you know, Johnny’s gone and your eyes fly open, blinking away the brightly colored spots decorating your vision. John seizes your hands and pulls you out of your chair, spinning you around to face the desk. You’re shoved forward roughly, bent over the surface with your ass presented to him. You hear him drop into the chair behind you and then his mouth is all over you again. 

His hand reaches around and two fingers rub your clit furiously, as he licks a path up your slit to your pucker and then back down, again and again and again. The boldness of his actions doesn’t take you by surprise, but the spasms of intense pleasure do and you are powerless to do anything other than moan, especially when his tongue slips back into you. Time drags on and you’re soon reduced to a thrashing, blissed-out mess.

“Was too dark las’ time,” Johnny mumbles into your flesh. “Didn’t see these naughty bits. Bloody beautiful you are, love. And  _ delicious.”  _ He buries his face in you, moaning loudly as you cry out and grind against his tongue. 

“Johnny!” you gasp. “I need you inside me!”

John pulls away with a smack of his lips and a slap to your ass cheek. “Lucky for you, we both need that,” he purrs, getting to his feet. 

You shakily push yourself up onto your hands, slowly turning around to face him. Johnny grabs the back of his t-shirt, yanking it over his head and chucking it to the side after wiping his face on it. As you tug your own shirt off impatiently, he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you forward, hugging you close. This is the first time you’re both seeing each other fully naked, though you don’t have the opportunity to admire the view. You’re too distracted by how his skin feels  _ amazing  _ against yours. Hot, smooth, perfect even. He runs his hands up your back, admiring the feeling just as you are. 

“Do you have a condom?” you ask him, as his cock nudges your thigh. 

“In me pants,” Johnny says, still touching every bit of you he can. “Bloody ‘ell, love, you feel spectacular.”

You yank him into a kiss, and you share each other’s tastes, which is so dirty and provocative you can’t help the surge of excitement. And urgency. Because he needs to fuck you right this second or you’re going to explode, and not in the fun way. 

Not wanting to keep going without protection, you reluctantly draw away so he can untangle himself from your arms. He scours the floor for his pants, digging around in his pocket for the rubber once he finds them. You hum with appreciation, taking in the sight of his bare ass as he bends over. 

“This is a great angle for you, Constantine,” you tell him, hoisting yourself up onto the desk and spreading your legs. You start to toy with yourself, amazed at how soaked you are. 

“Checking out me arse, love?” Johnny grins as he straightens his stance, holding the condom up triumphantly. His eyes widen with glee when he sees your fingers disappear between your slick folds. 

“Mmm, yeah I was,” you smirk. “Now, how do you want me?”

Johnny tears open the condom wrapper, tossing it somewhere behind him as he moves to stand in front of you once more. “Jus’ like this, love,” he purrs, rolling the latex onto his stiff cock, giving himself a few strokes for good measure. That done, he hooks his hands under your knees and brings your legs up, forcing you onto your back as he jerks you forward. “Jus’ like this.”

Johnny takes himself in one hand and pushes into you, eyes nearly rolling back in his head as his lids flutter closed. You can’t keep yours open either, so you don’t, stretching your arms over your head to grip the edge of the desk. Fuck, was he this thick before or has it just been a long time? Your thighs are already quivering as he eases in, inch by glorious inch until he’s as deep as he can be.

Firm hands grip your waist tight, and then Johnny is fucking into you with quick, deep thrusts. Suddenly nothing else in the world matters and you lose yourself completely in the hot, blond man taking you on your desk. 

His lap slaps your thighs loudly on each thrust, joining the sounds of your heavy breath and moans while the base of some song bumps away in the background. Holding onto the edge as tight as you can, you bounce along with him, wrapping your legs around his waist to draw him in even closer. A thin layer of sweat is already forming on your moving bodies, and Johnny’s fingers dig into your skin enough to leave marks. 

“Look at me,” he demands, groaning your name. “Lemme see those eyes, love.”

You blink up at him, moaning at the lustful grin on his handsome face. His eyeliner is running a little, product heavy hair falling into his eyes making him look thoroughly disheveled. Once he has your full attention, Johnny lets go of your waist, placing his hands on either side of your head and pressing his weight on you. You hook your heels together and cling to him as if your life depends on it, as if you’d die if he stopped fucking you, because you’re pretty sure you will. 

You loop one arm around his neck, seeking his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Johnny grunts and kisses back, moving faster, practically grinding into you each time. The pressure on your clit is perfect, and when John dips his hips just slightly, the head of his cock brushes that spot inside of you that makes you call out. Soon every thrust is directed to that spot and his mouth drops to your neck, feasting on your throat. 

Your orgasm is hovering just out of reach, urging you to rut shamelessly against Johnny. Sharp teeth dig into your throat as he sucks hard enough to leave red spots, and you recognize his whimpers and moans from before. 

He’s close. 

“Fuck, Johnny!” you gasp. “I’m gonna come!”

“Oh, yeah you are,” Johnny grunts into your ear, wet lips sucking on the lobe. “S’like yer built for me, love. You take my cock so fucking good! Like yer never lettin’ go.”

The desk jumps and scrapes against the floor, any remaining objects on the surface crashing to the ground until it’s just you and John. You’re beyond words now, so fucking close to coming that it actually hurts, in the most wonderfully torturous way. 

“Yer gonna come for Johnny,” he orders. “Be a good girl and come for me.”

“Make...me…” 

It only takes a few more brutal thrusts before your whole body seizes, and it feels like a rubber band inside you snaps, sending waves and waves of pure ecstasy. You scream, yes, actually scream, crushing Johnny to your chest as your back arches and you freeze in place. Johnny keeps going, biting and sucking your throat and shoulder excitedly even as he babbles. 

“Yes, love, yes! Look at you coming like a bloody fucking champ! Johnny’s gonna come inside you. I’m--”

He cuts himself off with a final grunt and one last slam of his hips, before he too is practically convulsing, fucking his way through his own orgasm. 

Your body is trembling when he collapses on top of you, a tangled mass of sweaty limbs and your release. The area under you is wet and you are vaguely aware how disgusting that is. But you can’t bring yourself to care. 

Johnny hums, kissing the love bites up your neck and to your cheek, lazily seeking your mouth. You turn to grant him the kiss he wants, gently rubbing the spots on his back where you now realize you dug your nails. You can feel the crescent marks, not that he seems to mind. 

His hips give one more weak thrust, before he pulls out and rolls onto the desk next to you, legs hanging limply over the edge just as yours are. He carefully removes the condom, tying it closed and dropping it off the side and, hopefully, into your waste basket. Feeling around blindly for the drawer behind your calf, you open it just enough to pull out the carton of cigarettes and lighter you keep there. Shaking, you pull a stick out for yourself and offer the pack to Johnny. 

He takes it gratefully as you light the end of your cigarette, passing the lighter to him afterwards and laying back down. 

“How long are you in town?” you ask, taking a deep drag. 

“Couple’a days,” is his muffled response. 

You contemplate your next words, unsure of how they will be received. After all this time, you don’t want this to be the end. There’s clearly something between you and it would be a shame not to explore it further, no matter how dangerous that might be. 

“Good, you’re staying with me,” you tell him, tossing him a grin. “No excuses.”

Johnny smiles around his cigarette, dropping the lighter and tucking his hands behind his head as he looks up at the ceiling. “Wasn’t planning any, love,” he says. “Wasn’t planning any.”


End file.
